Stealing the Show
Voraussetzung miniatur|Ganz ohne Gras... miniatur|... wird Huang von einem Bodyguard... miniatur|... unwirsch abgewiesen miniatur|Später ist Zhou vom Mitbringsel hoch erfreut... miniatur|... und hat für Huang auch gleich eine Aufgabe miniatur|Zhou ist beeindruckt... miniatur|... und will Huang weiter ausbilden BRING ZHOU MING 20 TÜTEN MARIHUANA MIT! Solange dies nicht geschehen ist, ist sein Radar-Icon hellblau. Dialoge 1 (ohne Gras) (in einem engen Eingangsflur. Vor Huang steht ein Triade im Türrahmen) * Huang Lee: Ich bin Huang Lee. Bist du Zhou? * Triade: Nein. * Huang: Ist er da? * Triade: Nein. * Huang: Und wann kommt er zurück? * Triade: Nein. Nein. * Huang: ... Nein? Du sprichst unsere Sprache nicht, stimmt’s? * Triade: Nein. Nein. * Huang: Na großartig! Wie wär’s mit ... ? * Triade: Nein... nein. * Huang: Du gibst aber wirklich knappe Antwort auf wichtige Fragen, Kleiner. Ist „nein“ das einzige Wort, das du kennst? Hey! Nur Arschlöcher sagen ,nein’... * Triade: Verpiss dich, Kleiner. Komm wieder, wenn du das Zeug hast, das Zhou haben wollte. Dialoge 2 (mit Gras) (im Büro von Zhous Nachtclub) * Zhou Ming: Das Geschenk, das du mir gebracht hast, schätze ich sehr, Huang Lee. Ich hab ein paar gute Dinge über dich gehört. Und kein Zweifel, du hast viel Großartiges über mich gehört. * Huang Lee: ... Hm, nicht wirklich. * Zhou: Ah, du musst ein behütetes Leben geführt haben. Kein Wunder, dass du für den Trottel Chan Jaoming arbeitest. Ich kann dir ersparen, ihm länger den Arsch wischen zu müssen. Es sei denn, es gefällt dir. Mit mir kannst du deine Rolle bei der Rettung der Triade spielen: Chan Jaomig darf NIEMALS unser neuer Boss werden. Er ist nicht besonders gebildet. * Huang: Lass mich raten... es gibt nur Hoffnung, wenn du der neue Anführer wirst? * Zhou: Natürlich. Sieh mal, mir ist klar, dass ich das sagen würde, als arroganter Kerl, der aufs Geld aus ist. ... Aber der alte Onkel Kenny hat’s nicht mehr drauf, und Chan könnte sich nicht mal aus ’nem Papiergefängnis rausschneiden. Sieh mal, die Tongs ziehen mich vor. Ich muss nur Hsin auf meine Seite ziehen. Wir müssen es sehr deutlich machen, dass ich die beste Wahl bin. ... Selbst der alte Mann kann nicht so dumm sein, mich nicht zu berücksichtigen. Ich würde dich gern bei einer Nummer testen, die bald stattfindet. Du kannst mein neuer „Werfer“ sein. * Huang: Werfer? * Zhou: Du wirst sehen... (kurz darauf, bei einer Tankstelle) * Zhou: Ab hier fahre ich. Du schleichst dich auf den Truck und wirfst die Ware zu mir rüber. (später, die beiden kommen aus Zhous Garage) * Zhou: Ich weiß, dass ich arrogant bin, aber sind wir mal ehrlich, ich bin auch unglaublich. Oftmals sind Menschen eine ständige Quelle der Enttäuschung für mich, Huang. Doch du hast mich beeindruckt. Deine Fähigkeiten – verglichen mit meinen – sind beinahe ausreichend. * Huang: Zhou, ich find es gut, wenn einer seine Unsicherheit überspielt, aber ich muss dich fragen... hast du einen kleinen Penis? Heutzutage kann man da was machen. * Zhou: So gefällt mir das. Ich rede davon, einen Krieg zu gewinnen und du redest über Penisvergrößerung. Ernsthaft, Huang – diese Stadt gehört uns. Dir und mir. Melde dich bald bei mir, damit deine Ausbildung weiter gehen kann. Und zu deiner Frage: nein. Er ist kolossal. Mission Steig zu Zhou in den Bobcat und fahre ihn zur Tankstelle in Cerveza Heights. Spring auf die Ladefläche des Flatbed mit den Warenkisten (geht automatisch) und klau sie, indem du sie während der anschließenden Fahrt zu Zhous Lieferwagen rüber wirfst. Kisten kannst du genau wie Molotow-Cocktails werfen, indem du das Kisten-Symbol auf dem Touch-Screen berührst und mittels Touch-Pen in die gewünschte Wurfrichtung führst. Insgesamt musst du auf diese Weise 15 Holzkisten ,umladen’, während der Laster quer durch die Stadt kurvt. Beeil dich ein wenig, denn irgendwann erreicht selbst dieser langsame Lkw seinen Umladeort... Sobald eine Meldung erscheint, kannst du vom Truck springen und musst Zhou mit seinen bepackten Bobcat zurück zur Garage des Nachtclubs chauffieren. Hindernisse Der Flatbed und Zhous Truck fahren an folgenden Hindernissen vorbei: # Ein Bus, der mit einem Motorrad kollidiert ist. Der Motorradfahrer liegt tot neben der Unfallstelle. # Ein Feuerwehrwagen, der versucht, einen Brand zu löschen. Er explodiert dabei. # Ein Krankenwagen. # Eine Gruppe Angels of Death. # Ein Mitglied der Iren in einem Style SR, der von einem Polizisten in einem Streifenwagen verfolgt wird. # Ein weiterer Bus, der am Straßenrand parkt. Daneben stehen zwei Leute. # Eine parkende Stretch-Limo am Straßenrand. # Zwei Autos, die anscheinend kollidiert sind, und rauchen. Daneben stehen zwei Leute. # Noch einmal der Ire, der noch immer von dem Polizisten verfolgt wird. # Zwei Autos. # Der Style SR von dem Iren. Er brennt und daneben steht der Streifenwagen des Polizisten (anscheinend hat der Polizist den Iren gerammt). Nicht weit davon entfernt versucht der Ire zu fliehen, doch der Polizist rennt ihm hinterher. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, oder es nicht gelingt, 15 Kisten zu stehlen, bevor der Laster sein Ziel erreicht. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Fortsetzung Datei:Zhou Radaricon.png – Zhou Mings → Flatliner Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:Stealing the Show es:Stealing the Show pl:Stealing the Show Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Zhou-Ming-Missionen